


Take Some of Your Stupid Back

by Zylin16



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bit of Fluff, Bucky's a smartass, Reunions, Snark, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zylin16/pseuds/Zylin16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawkeye stood with a gun to his head thinking that his next breath was his last, but an unknown sniper saves his day, and when he helps save the rest of the team, Barton knew he had to find out who his savior was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Some of Your Stupid Back

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently running on 48 hours of no sleep and wrote this short little fic off of a picture I found on Tumblr, so I hope you all enjoy! Just a bit of Stucky feels for you all to enjoy before I pass out and sleep for the next 12 hours.
> 
> Of course, all comments and feedback are welcome and appreciated!

"Hawkeye! We need some cover down here!" Caps voice crackled over the coms as he, Natasha, and Stark were pinned down in a closed off ally with no way out as Chitari soldiers surround them.

The team, minus Banner (In Guam) And Thor (Off Thoring himself on other worlds), were sent out to asses a possible alien threat in ass-butt Tennessee only to find a nest of about 200 hibernating Chitari. When a shield agent, and newbie on his first assignment, kicked a glowing box on the floor, the whole group work up ready to fight; and they were better equipped then the others had been in Manhattan. The battle quickly moved from the underground burrow to the streets of the small city. The agents had quickly moved on to evacuate the civilians as Clint worked his way up to a nearby roof and the other three took on the ground duty, the Iron Man suit having taken too much damage to fly early on in the battle.

Unfortunately they did not come prepared, Clint was quickly being backed into a wall as Chitari scaled the building faster then he could suit them and effectively blocked off his only exits. Steve, Natasha, and Tony were losing ground quickly, and Clint could do nothing to help as Steve yelled for backup.

Clint's back slammed into a wall as his foot slipped from underneath him and the two nearest Chitari took advantage of his slip up and pinned his arm against the wall, easily holding back his struggles. 

_Blink_

A Third Chitari soldier raised his gun to Clint's head. Only one thought passed through his mind:  _None of them were making it out of this._  
  
 _Blink_

The one with the gun was sprawled on the ground, still as the buildings around them, the others quickly dropping as well. Clint shook his head and surveyed the rooftops, spotting a sniper dressed all in black on the building across from him. Picking up his bow, his eyes never left the man, not until another, more strained, call came from cap for help, an update saying Stark was down for the count. Clint nodded to the unknown sniper and then pushed the man to the back of his mind as his focus zeroed in on his team. Slowly the tide of the battle started to turn in their favor, and after what seemed like hours, the last Chitari Soldier fell with an arrow in his throat. 

Clint only took a moment to breath before shooting a zip line across to the other building and quickly crossing the open air. What he found when he landed was nothing he could have expected yet seemed to make perfect sense.   
  
"Hawkeye, where are you?" Cap asked over the coms, his voice clearly strained from over use and barley concealed pain.  Though Clint's body felt as bad as Steve sounded, he felt an unusual giddiness as he answered. 

"Hey Cap, there's a one armed bandit up here who says he wants to give you some of your stupid back, that mean anything to you?"  
  
He didn't receive any kind of answer other then hearing Natasha yell after Steve, the man having taken off at a dead run. Clint leaned back against the low wall on the edge of the building beside the sniper. He had a small, almost nervous, smirk curving his lips.

Steve burst onto the roof soon after, short of breath and clutching a bleeder on his side. His eyes were glued to the man though, his entire being focused on him. Steve took a few tentative steps forward and the sniper copied him until they were but a foot apart. 

"Bucky?" Clint would never admit to anyone that Steve's voice cracked because of anything other then pain and exhaustion.   
  
He would also swear Bucky's voice didn't crack either. 

"It's me punk. It's...me..."  


Steve grabbed Bucky in a tight hug, all injuries forgotten as Bucky grasped the larger man.

Clint turned his back then, jumping back onto the zip line, letting the captain shed his tears as his best friend finally came back to him.

 


End file.
